Dreams of a Fangirl
by fanficsofafangirldreamer
Summary: This is a story I had started writing sometime during the fall of 2012. I wrote this on my phone whenever I was bored and they looked longer, and I had never intended upon posting any of it. But I am very glad I is is just a fiction of Benedict and an original character (Lily) and just their journey through different obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""How about this one; 'Benedict's eyes are small pearls in the clam shell of my heart.'" I chuckle as I thumb through my Tumblr feed on my mobile. br /"I'm flattered, they're all very sweet." Benedict is at the bedroom mirror, combing his hair, his beautiful, now wavy black curls. He looks over at the bed, towards me. "You sure you're okay with this role?" He walks over and lies on the bed next to me. br /He grasps my right hand, pulling my attention away from my phone screen. I lock my screen and set my phone on the bed side table to my left. "I am happy you are doing this role, I think it's a story that many people will be and are interested in. I am proud that it is you who is playing as Sherlock, you're a fantastic actor, and I wouldn't want anyone else play him." I smile at him as I reach up and tuck a rouge curl that's in front of his face, behind his ear. br /"But Sherlock was a close friend right?" A hint of worry sneaks its way to his voice. br /"Sherlock is John's best friend, meaning I had to deal with him because John's my brother." I press my lips into a fine line. br /"So you're okay with everything?" He looks at me with his clear blue eyes, over worried and stressed for no /"Yes, now stop worrying." I smile pleasingly at him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I reach over and grab my phone and open up to Tumblr once again, an addiction I dare not try to fix. I scroll over several photos of him. "You are gorgeous." I click a random photo and save /"Enough with Tumblr darling, It'll do you no good." He grabs my phone out of my hands, I stretch my arms out for it, but his arms are too long. I break into laughter as I try to reach for my phone that is clearly out of my reach. He sets my mobile back on the night stand and rolls me over on my back and climbs on top of me, hovering with his arms extended on either sides of my shoulders. I gaze up at him, reaching up and gently hold his face. He leans down and kisses me softly./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I wake to the sound of shuffling clothes and footsteps, my legs tightly entangled in the /I reach over to Benedict's side of the bed…he's not there. I roll over in attempt to detangle myself, but as I roll over I suddenly find the edge of the bed and fall, hard onto the wooden floor. br /I whisper curse words under my breath as I just lie on the ground for a moment. I look down and realise I'm only wearing my underwear, I reach over and grab one of Benedict's t-shirts from the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I am welcomed to the sound of footsteps entering the room. I turn and look up to see Ben towering over me. "You're adorable Lily." Benedict chuckles as he walks over to the dresser to set his mug down. He is dressed in the pair of dark grey slacks I got him for his birthday last month. "Come on, you got to get ready as well." He smiles, watching me as I /"I don't have to go to work today my dear, that one film ended and Marissa hasn't contacted me on any job offers." I mumble, stretching my arms above my /"Mark just texted me, he wants you to come in today. He says he has a small job for you." He says happily./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His British accent is so delightful to wake up to in the morning. Since I've lived with my aunt for most of my life in America, my accent has still yet to change. I always knew I was born in the wrong country. br /"So I guess I have to wake up and get dressed." I release a long yawn continuing to stretch out my arms and /"Well, darling" he wraps his arms around me. "I prefer you like this, in my clothes." He chuckles and kisses my /He walks over and into the bathroom, to probably finish getting ready. I bend down and grab a pair of black pants from the floor and slide them on. I then walk over to my dresser and pull out a plain black v-neck t-shirt and reluctantly replace it with Ben's shirt./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I've always loved visiting the set, the cast and crew are so amazing. The stage is great too; Ariadne and I helped design it. Considering we both have lived in 221B before, they wanted our opinion. I lived with my brother John when I first came to London, then met Ben after living there a few /John is always too busy to do anything anymore with him being a doctor to visit the set, and Sherlock is…well Sherlock and feel the need to get involved in the show what so ever. br /Maybe I can convince him one day…/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Martin!" I call out as Benedict and I enter the studio. br /"Lily!" Martin smiles and walks over to give me a welcoming /"How's Amanda and the children? It's been forever since I've seen you." I ask with a /"They are great, everyone is doing fantastic. Oh, Amanda wanted me to thank you for the flowers you sent her for her birthday last week, that was very sweet of you."br /"No problem at all" I smile back and turn to greet some of the other cast members, I had forgotten I haven't seen them since the beginning of the first series…so long ago./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So I am thinking instead of having him standing and facing John, to have him on his laptop to show that he is constantly working." Ariadne and Mark walk into the room, Ariadne is flipping through a huge packet, probably going over some quick script changes. Maybe I shouldn't ease drop. Ben refuses to give me spoilers; he makes me watch it when it airs. It's hard to pick up on spoilers when working on set, so maybe a small peek into this second series wouldn't be so /"You sure Sherlock is okay with this change?" Mark asks Ariadne. br /She shrugs at the thought of Sherlock's opinion on anything dealing with the show. "He says he doesn't want anything to do with this, but he is actually the one that came up with this scene, he's just such a stubborn child at times." She softly chuckles, as if remembering a fond memory, then rolls her /"Ah, Lily it's always a pleasure to see you on set." Mark walks up to me and /"What are you doing here?" Ariadne greets me with a warm /"I had texted Benedict earlier asking for her to come in." Mark answers Ariadne's question for me. "I need you to do Laura's Makeup. In the scene we will be showing Kate's hand applying her make-up, but we want your hands."br /"Yes, of course. I'm always happy to help any way I can." An instant smile spreads across my /I'm going to be in the show! Well, my hand is but it's still going to be /"I'm happy that you're excited." Mark reaches out for my hand and examines my nails. "You might want to quickly paint your nails. A very pale pink should fit the scene nicely, but nothing too shiny." He smiles, pressing his mouth into a firm /"I'm on it." I say and walk to the make-up case. br /"Okay, I'd like to quickly discuss some of my ideas for Doctor Who." I hear Ariadne ask Mark as I walk away./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"After a long day of filming and shuffling from to place to place everyone is slowly closing up the studio for the /"Hey Lily, can you help me move this table?" Ariadne calls out to me, holding one side of a long rectangular wooden table. I nod and walk over and grab the other side./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""WHO OPENED THE FRONT DOOR?" A crew member shouts. Everyone turns their heads towards the door where a flood of girls pour into the /"SHERLOCK!" Fans lung themselves at Benedict. "JOHN!" Another fan clings onto Martin./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ariadne pulls me out the way of the herd of screaming fans. Benedict and Martin try to tame the crowd by quickly writing their signatures over and over on various items, taking as many pictures as /A group of security guards rush and escort the raging crowd back out into the parking lot. br /"Is everyone alright?" Mark calls out to everyone. Everyone simply nods, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of girls. br /I look over to Benedict. He looks okay, but his shirt wrinkled and a few buttons from the top are missing. I thought fans were crazy, but this was /"You alright?" Ariadne asks me, setting a hand on my shoulder. I nod, smiling at the thought of what just happened./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I walk over towards Benedict. "You alright?" I ask as I try to close the open part of his ripped dress /I laugh my attempt to fix it; Benedict joins in with his adorable chuckle. "Yeah I am good." He looks down at his shirt and continues to chuckle. "Ready to go?" He asks. br /"You crazy? There's a mob outside." My jaw drops making him chuckle. br /"You're kind of popular too Lily." He tucks a lock of my hair behind my /I shift with discomfort, I am known because of my relationship with Benedict… most of that crowd wants to claw my eyes out because I have what they want. My relationship with Benedict isn't new, but it's very new to the media. Got my first paparazzi picture taken just the other week, but Ben and I have been dating for a while /I inhale a deep breath "Let's do this." I link my arm with his./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"We open the doors and a sudden roar of squealing fills the air. "BENEDICT!" "I LOVE YOU!" "SHERLOCK!" "MARRY ME!" the crowd screams with excitement. br /We climb into the car and drive away from the mob of screaming girls./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What a crazy day." I sigh heavily. br /Ben and I go to our separate dressers on either sides of the room. br /"They are all amazing, I am very flattered." He smiles as he unbuttons what little buttons are left from the mob earlier. br /"I'm surprised you find it so flattering, most people that have a mob of girls come at them, are usually terrified." I remove each earring and set them down in the clamshell on my dresser. "Why are you so flattered?" I asked while unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off my legs so I'm just in my boy-shorts and my /"The fact that they take time to actually come and visit the set to see everyone, it's quite flattering." Benedict walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms. br /I plop onto the bed, exhausted. Ben gets in beside me "You're sweet." I snuggle up next to him./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The next day,/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I am once again I am awoken by the shuffling of footsteps. I open my eyes, not wanting to move. I watch Benedict get ready for yet another day. "Good Morning darling" He smiles over at me while tying his tie. br /"Good morning." I yawn, stretching my arms and /"I've got to go darling, but I'll be back hopefully not to terribly late tonight." He walks up to the bed and leans down to me and kisses the top of my head. br /"Have fun." I say as he walks out the door. I look at my phone, still no job offers from Marissa. What am I going to do? I look around the room, I could start back on remodelling the study, or I could paint the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I walk into the kitchen all dressed in my paint covered overalls and tank top. Benedict and I agreed on sky blue walls, polished light wood counters, and white cabinets. I pick up a canister of paint and pour some of it into the paint tray and begin to paint the walls./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"After completing the kitchen, I close the paint cans and admire the freshly painted, almost fully completed fully completed kitchen. I turn on all the fans, blowing the awful smell of paint out the windows. br /I start to unpack the boxes labelled: Kitchen. Most of this stuff is Benedict's, although I did only have what was on my back when I moved into 221B. br /Now, most of my luggage is clothes, but Benedict doesn't seem to mind. He is so amazing. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I finish plugging in and setting the time on all the appliances, and filled all the drawers and cabinets with silverware, cups, plates, and other cooking items. br /I look down at my mobile, its 22:45…the bad thing about dating celebrities, sometimes the nights can get long and lonely, but he is worth it. br /I smile to myself, imagining Benedict in front of a crowd smiling and laughing./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 16px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 20px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"My phone rings in my pocket; it's the hospital calling, probably John calling to catch up. "Hello" I smile into the phone, hasn't seen him since I moved out. br /"Lily, its John…umm…Benedict's has been in an accident…"/p 


End file.
